


Holding On White Knuckles (Like Whoa)

by maliayukimura



Series: Multi Ship Meme [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alicia hates roller coasters, Amusement Parks, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Roller Coasters, but Hayden loves roller coasters, so Alicia goes on the roller coaster with her anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliayukimura/pseuds/maliayukimura
Summary: Hayden let out a laugh as she slid into her seat. “Stop being so dramatic. It’s just a roller coaster.”“Sure. Just a roller coaster that happens to reach speeds of 55 miles per hour with two back-to-back loops and only a lap bar to keep us restrained,” Alicia retorted.





	Holding On White Knuckles (Like Whoa)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxerica (ericaismeg)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/gifts).



> Part 4 of the Alicia Boyd multi ship meme.

“If I die, I’m going to come back to haunt you,” Alicia gritted through her teeth. Her hands clutched on to the lap bar, waiting to pull it down to its secure position. She couldn't believe she was doing this, but all it took was her girlfriend pouting and giving her puppy dog eyes to get her to get in line for the roller coaster - despite her fear of heights.

Hayden let out a laugh as she slid into her seat. “Stop being so dramatic. It’s just a roller coaster.”

“Sure. Just a roller coaster that happens to reach speeds of 55 miles per hour with two back-to-back loops and only a lap bar to keep us restrained,” Alicia retorted.

“Did you read the official Wikepedia for this or something?” Hayden asked as the ride operator when around making sure the restrains were secure.

“I like to be informed,” Alicia said, a matter of fact. She nervously tapped on the bar. 

Once all the carts were secure, the ride jolted alive. Alicia let out a small yelp, startled by the sudden movement.

“Hey, it’s starting,” Hayden said excitedly.  

The carts slowly crept forward.The rides rattled as they began the steep climb up to the top of the first drop.  Alicia clung onto the lap bar terrified to let go. Hayden placed a quick kiss on her cheek as a thank you before for going on this with me. She looked on in anticipation, excited for the ride and adrenaline rush soon to follow. 

The climb up to the top took an eternity. Alicia tried to closing her eyes and taking deep breaths to calm her nerves, but it didn’t help. She was still terrified.

When the carts finally reached the top of the first hill, there was a brief pause before it plunged right over the edge of a near-vertical drop. The carts sped along the tracks. Alicia cried out in fear as Hayden screamed out in delight. There was a weightlessness that they felt as the ride took one loop after the other. It felt like they were flying. 

While Alicia refused to let go of the bar, Hayden never held on, opting to throw her arms up in the arm instead. She screamed when they soared through the loops, a huge grin on her face the whole time.

The ride continued on for what felt like an eternity for Alicia, but no sooner than it started were they pulling back into the loading gates to exit the ride. It was only a three minute ride, after all.

Once the ride came to a complete stop the lap bar automatically raised. Alicia couldn’t wait to get off the ride. She did her best to climb over Hayden to get her feet on solid ground again but her legs felt like jelly and she fell back into her seat. Instead Hayden got out first and then helped her girlfriend get off of the ride. 

The ten year old in the cart behind them was already begging their dad to let them go on it again.

“Want to go again?” Hayden asked, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Alicia glared at her. “Not in a million years.”

Hayden let out a soft laugh. She threw an arm around Alicia’s shoulders. “Let’s go, I’ll buy you a pretzel at that food stand we passed earlier. No more roller coasters for the rest of the day, I promise.”

“And cotton candy,” Alicia said as she leaned into her girlfriend’s touch.

Hayden placed a kiss on her temple as she lead them down the exit ramp. “Yeah. And cotton candy too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title based off of "Like Whoa" by Aly and AJ  
>   
> Come find me on tumblr [here](http://www.maliayukimura.tumblr.com)


End file.
